What do the following two equations represent? $4x+2y = 3$ $12x+6y = 0$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+2y = 3$ $2y = -4x+3$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+6y = 0$ $6y = -12x$ $y = -2x + 0$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.